Mi Animal Totemico
by Vnat07
Summary: Cada uno de nosotros tenemos el espiritu de un animal que siempre nos acompañan, y que esta conectado a nuestra alma, este es conocido como nuestro Animal Totemico, muchos guerreros y brujos intentaron dominar y transformarse en ello atravez de la magia, pero ninguno lo logro, a excepcion de una sola bruja y claro esta de nuestra querida Salvadora. One-Shoot. Mi Primer Historia XD


**Ok, bueno esta es mi primer historia SQ, en verdad no se de donde salio esta idea, pero bueno llevo leyendo en esta pagina desde hace como 3 años, pero nunca habia escrito una ...hasta ahora, asi que sean pacientes y amables conmigo por favor XD, acepto criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea. **

**sinceramente no se si a alguien le vaya a gustar o no jajaja, pero le dedico esta primer historia a mi querida amiga CCMLectoraEscritora a la cual respeto y me encanta sus historias XD y que en verdad le recomiendo a quien vaya a leer esto, que lea " El Final Feliz de Regina" que es obra de ella XD y te tengo que pedir perdon CCM porque no mate a nadie como querias jajajaja.  
**

** Ya saben, si les gusta o no, si les parece bueno, malo, un asco, que deberia seguir como lectora por favor dejen un review, me encantaria saber su opinion.**

**Ni OUAT y sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente la historia es mia.**

* * *

Mi Animal Totémico

Mmmm, ¿dónde estoy?

No recordaba nada de cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, lo único que sabia y que sentía es que todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, en alerta, como esperando que de un momento a otro un enemigo apareciera y me atacara, era una sensación extraña y no entendía porque me sentía así, mire a todos los lados buscando una pista o algo que dijera donde estaba, pero todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, no importaba para donde mirara todo estaba oscuro, casi ni podía ver mis manos y para lo peor, todo estaba en completo silencio, ni el zumbar de una mosca se escuchaba, nada que pudiera darme una idea del lugar en donde me encontraba y eso junto a la tensión que sentía, me empezaba a poner de los nervios.

De pronto escuche murmullos detrás de mí, me di la vuelta con esperanza de encontrar a alguien conocido que pudiera ayudarme a saber dónde me encontraba, pero al darme la vuelta lo único que recibí fue una luz tan intensa que por unos instantes no pude ver, genial no? De una completa oscuridad, a una luz tan brillante como el sol, creo que después de esto, si no uso lentes será un gran milagro. Cuando pude ver al fin, observe el lugar en el que me encontraba, se me hacía muy familiar, un momento, este lugar, aquí fue donde ese imbécil de Greg Mendell torturo a Regina, pero que demonios hago aquí.

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Y como si de una película de terror se tratara, en un parpadeo, mire a Regina colgando del techo, herida, cansada, al verla sentí en mi corazón una opresión tan fuerte, que casi me puso de rodillas, cuando me recupere, me apresure a ir por ella, pero algo me detuvo o más bien la voz de alguien muy conocido lo hizo.

_¡Regina! _

Era yo, pero como era eso posible, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que esto era un recuero, un mal recuerdo, de la vez que salvamos a Regina de las garras de Greg, al revivir tal recuerdo, volví a sentirme impotente más que como me llegue a sentir en ese momento, todo mi cuerpo que antes estaba en alerta, ahora temblaba, pero no solo de miedo, sino de rabia, de enojo, hacia Greg y Tamara, y hacia mí, por no haber podido llegar a tiempo y evitar que sufriera, en ese momento escuche nuevamente un murmullo

_**Grrr, Debiste salvarla.**_

Esa voz me era familiar, pero a la vez no, era como un gruñido, pero más que todo era un reproche al no haber podido salvar a Regina. Volví a ver la escena que tenía enfrente, pero así como apareció, volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez, el recuerdo era de cuando Henry fue llevado a Neverland, y al igual que antes el sentimiento de impotencia y enojo me volvió a invadir, poco a poco, muchos recuerdos pasaron frente a mí, recuerdos dolorosos, donde herían a Mary Margaret, David, Henry y a Regina, a mi familia y con cada recuerdo, solo sentía crecer un miedo de que la próxima vez no pueda salvar a mi familia, que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos, y junto a ese miedo también estaba ese sentimiento de alerta que se había convertido en dolor e impotencia que solo aumentaba, en especial al ver como herían a mi hijo y a Regina, sentía mi cuerpo hervir, mi mente dividida.

Al terminar de ver todos esos recuerdos, lo único que puede hacer fue ponerme de rodillas ya que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi mente seguía inmersa en todo lo que acababa de revivir, aun no sabía porque vinieron a mi todo esos malos recuerdos, pero lo que si sabía es que esto era un sueño, más que sueño era una pesadilla, fue en ese momento en donde, de un instante a otro, frente a mi apareció Regina.

_Emma_

_Regina, ¿estas bien?_

_Emma, ayúdame._

_Regina, que pas…._

Antes que pudiera terminar de preguntarle, algo detrás de ella apareció, una sombra parecida a un dragón, de pronto lanzo una bola de fuego directamente a Regina, mandándola a volar dos metros, no sabía que pasaba, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi mente estaba en shock, quería moverme, levantarme, ir a ver si estaba bien, y protegerla, detener a esa maldita cosa y destrozarla por haber atacado a Regina, pero por más que le dijera a mi cuerpo que se moviera no lo lograba, y fue cuando volví a ver a la sombra, volvía a preparar un ataque y este era más fuerte que el primero, si le daba a Regina estoy segura que ella no sobreviviría, por un momento recordé que esto era un sueño, pero aun así eso no evitaba que el miedo y la impotencia me dominaran; cuando esa cosa lanzo la bola de fuego, todo paso tan rápido, cerré mis ojos, no queriendo ver lo que pasaría, lagrimas salían de mis ojos y cuando menos lo pensé, escuche un rugido.

_**GRROARRRRRRRRRR!**_

Cuando abrí mis ojos, no pude evitar quedarme sorprendida, delante de Regina, protegiéndola, estaba un león, era grande, como de unos 3 metros, con un pelaje tan pulcro, limpio, una melena completamente rubia, con ojos verdes-azulados, fieros mirando directamente a esa sombra, enseñando sus colmillos, amenazantes, al verlo no dude en pensar que en verdad, el león es el rey de la selva, con una postura elegante pero a la vez amenazante, en un parpadeo, se lanzó hacia la sombra, solo escuchaba, rugido tras rugido, fue en ese momento que me pude mover e ir a donde Regina se encontraba y poder abrazarla, al tenerla entre mis brazos solo pude sentir un gran alivio que lleno a mi corazón, y de pronto todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, hasta que un gruñido se escuchó detrás de mí, lentamente me di vuelta, pude ver al león, de cerca, sin duda era más majestuoso, aunque aún tenía esa aura amenazante, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, y sentí que me atrapaba, que lo conocía, me sentía cercana a él, identificada con él, y cuando menos lo pensé me hablo, era la misma voz que me había hablado antes, la misma voz tan profunda y que sentía que conocía.

_**Grrr, porque no la salvaste.**_

_¿Qué?_

_**Porque dejas que el miedo y los malos recuerdos te domine, grrr, esa no es nuestra naturaleza. **_

_¿Nuestra naturaleza?_

_**Para proteger lo más importante para ti….para nosotros, supera el miedo, acepta tu naturaleza…..nuestra naturaleza, conecta ambos seres, libérate, libera tus instintos y conviértenos en un solo ser.**_

_¿En un solo ser? ¿De qué hablas?_

_**Grrr, llegado el momento, gracias a tu magia y guiada por tus instintos, sabrás que hacer para liberarnos y así proteger los más preciado para nosotros, grrr.**_

_No entiendo, de que me hablas._

No entendía, lo que me decía, nuestra naturaleza, mi magia, proteger lo más preciado para mí, no entendía nada, mientras divagaba, sentía que todo se desvanecía, y el León frente a mí, se abalanzaba hacia mí.

Haaaaa….. uf solo era un sueño y vaya que sueño, que habrá sido todo eso.

Desperté toda sudada y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, tarde un poco en darme cuenta que estaba en la comisaria, al parecer me había quedado dormida, al estar investigando a Cruella y Úrsula y a la recién resucitada de Maléfica,….ahora que recuerdo, la sombra de mi sueño tenía la forma de un dragón, será que es una coincidencia, al ver el reloj, observe que ya eran las 8 de la noche, mi celular empezó a sonar de pronto, al parecer era una llamada de Mama.

Hola Mama, paso algo?

_Hola Emma, podrías venir al apartamento en estos momentos? – _el tono de voz de mama me ha alarmado, será que ha pasado algo.

¿Porque? ¿Ha pasado algo grave?

_No, bueno… - _Si antes tenía dudas de que algo había pasado, con esa respuesta de mama, esa duda ha desaparecido.

¿Qué pasa? Me estas preocupando, están bien tú y papa, le paso algo a Henry? – Me sentía nerviosa ya que no me contestaba.

_No, no calma cariño, tu padre y yo estamos bien, al igual que Henry, es solo que…. Necesitamos decirte algo que ha ocurrido, pero no por teléfono, te lo contaremos cuando estés aquí._

Ok, voy para allá en este instante.

No sé qué habrá pasado ahora, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no será nada bueno, desde la llegada de Cruella, Úrsula y Maléfica mis padres han actuado extraño, siento que me ocultan cosas, en verdad todo esto me hace sentir más cansada, y ese sueño extraño, que aún lo tengo muy presente, solo hace que el cansancio aumente, presiento que los problemas vendrán muy pronto, solo espero que esta vez, pueda proteger a mi familia y evitar que salgan heridos, mis padres, mi hijo y en especial a Regina, porque si algo les pasara a ellos…a ella, estoy segura que no me lo perdonaría y no lo soportaría.

_**Grrr, no dejes que el miedo te controle….**_

Qué demonios fue eso…. Fue la voz del León, en verdad que debo estar muy cansada, será mejor que me dé prisa y vaya al apartamento.

Al llegar vi a mis padres esperándome en la entrada del apartamento, les pregunte qué es lo que paso, que querían contarme, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, como preguntándose con la mirada quien sería el que hablaría, al final fue mi mama la que hablo, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que sentí fue pánico y miedo, espere pensando que ellos dirían que era una broma, pero no fue así.

¡¿Qué Regina hizo que?!

Espere a que ellos hablaran, me explicaran, como demonios paso que Regina, se infiltro con el trio de villanas y sola! No entendía que tenía Regina en la cabeza, siempre actuando sola, poniéndose en peligro, como si no tuviera a nadie para que se preocupara por ella y le cuidara las espaldas, que mujer más terca!...aunque tengo que admitir… que siempre he admirado eso de ella, esa terquedad, el sacrificio y amor que siempre muestra hacia nuestro hijo, la elegancia y esa actitud de reina que siempre mantiene… ese cuerpo, esos labios con esa cicatriz…..ok no es momento para que empiece a babear por ella! Cuando al fin pude despejar mi mente y pregunte a mis padres si ella se había comunicado, al ver su respuesta negativa siento como mis piernas tiemblan y el miedo me domina de nuevo, al pensar en las razones del porque ella no se ha comunicado. No pierdo tiempo y salgo de ahí para poder buscarla y asegurarme que está bien, busque en su oficina, en la mansión, en todos lados, Hook me ayudo a buscarla, puede que el y yo ya no tengamos una relación más allá de la amistad, pero el sigue apoyándome, lo cual agradezco mucho, pero desde el inicio le deje claro que lo nuestro no funcionaria, ya que yo tengo a alguien más en mi corazón.

Al final, buscara donde buscara, no la pude encontrar, pase toda la noche buscándola por todo StoryBrooke, buscando pistas, llamándola, pero no encontré nada, a excepción de unos cuantos destrozos en Granny´s, con todo el cansancio acumulado en todo el día y noche, me quede dormida en el escarabajo, donde de nuevo tuve un sueño extraño.

_Nuevamente me encontraba en el mismo lugar oscuro de antes, al menos esta vez tenía una idea de lo que podría pasar, pero en vez de aparecer y revivir los recuerdos, como en el sueño anterior, esta vez me encontraba con la misma escena donde la sombra con forma de dragón atacaba a Regina, así como en el sueño anterior, cuando vi a la sombra lanzar una bola de fuego, espere a que el León apareciera, pero al ver avanzar el ataque de la sombra y que no aparecía el León, en un impulso, salte frente a Regina para protegerla y sin saber porque, grite, pero al hacerlo lo que salió de mi garganta fue un rugido, fue ahí que me di cuenta que yo era el León, y en mi mente solo se repetía con esa voz gruesa y conocida._

_**No dejes que el miedo te controle y libérate**__ \- antes siquiera de saber que pasaba, algo, un sonido hizo que me despertara._

Cuando me desperté sentía un dolor muy molesto en mi cuello, aunque no debería sorprenderme ya que me dormí en el escarabajo, al mirar por la ventana, pude darme cuenta que ya había era de mañana, puede que como las 9 de la mañana, mi celular sonó, avisándome que tenía un mensaje, al parecer fue esto que me despertó, aunque ese sueño, esta vez yo era el León, y tengo que admitir que al serlo se sintió tan real, tan distinto y a la vez igual, que por un momento, me sentí una con el León…como un solo ser, pero que quiso decir con esa frase de libérate, empiezo a creer que esto es más que un sueño, investigare más tarde sobre esto, ahora será mejor que vea que es lo que me envió mama por mensaje. Cuando leí el mensaje de mama, no dude ni un minuto y arranque el escarabajo hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegue ya estaban mis padres y Hook esperándome, entramos los cuatro juntos, desde que había leído el mensaje de mi mama, mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, esperando con ansias verla sana y salva, y al verla salir detrás de unos estantes, completamente arreglada, ilesa y con ese sarcasmo tan característico suyo, al fin pude respirar en paz, aunque la tranquilidad no me duro mucho, cuando Regina nos dijo que es lo que planean el trio de malvadas.

_Al igual que yo, ellas están detrás del Autor, pero a diferencia de mí, que solo quiero que me de mi final feliz, ellas quieren cambiar la balanza…Quieren la victoria para los villanos y la derrota para los héroe.- _al decir esto, Regina quedo viéndome directamente a los ojos y pude ver en ellos una gran preocupación.

_Crees que puedan encontrar al autor. – _Le pregunte

_Ellas tienen una pista, nosotros no._

_Que pista es esa – _mi madre pregunto a Regina, esperando que esta le diera una respuesta a su duda.

_No lo sé, pero esta noche iré junto con ellas, a traer esa pista. _

Cuando la escuche decir eso, sin duda no le iba a permitir ir sola, sé que no la haría cambiar de opinión, pero al menos no me impediría que la acompañara y asegurarme que estuviera bien, como dije antes, no voy a permitir que salga herida, no más, al decirle mi decisión, no pude evitar ver en sus ojos ese brillo de preocupación aumentar, pero había algo más, un brillo especial, como si me tratara de decir algo, después de eso al escuchar su respuesta, no me sorprendió su negativa, pero así como ella puede ser terca, yo puedo serlo mucho más.

Al ver que tenía tiempo antes de acompañar a Regina en su viaje con las tres villanas, decidí investigar acerca de mis sueños y poder entender que es lo que quería decirme el León, así que fui donde la única persona, además de Regina, que podría darme respuestas o al menos saber dónde buscarlas, con ese objetivo en mente, me dirigí a la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, esperando encontrarme con Belle, y así fue, al encontrarla, le explique acerca de mis sueños, con la esperanza de que tuviera una idea acerca de lo que significaba, o de que se podría tratar, y al parecer si tenía una idea acerca de lo que podría ser.

_Mmmm, hace algunos años, antes de la maldición, leí un libro sobre transformaciones._

_¿Transformaciones? _

_Si así es, pero no eran hechizos de transformaciones normales, como transformarte y tomar la apariencia de otra persona, sino, era acerca de transformarse a un animal en específico._

_Como que a un animal en específico? – _Sinceramente esto me está confundiendo.

_Si, Mmmm, veras según lo que leí del libro, cada persona tiene el espíritu de un animal que siempre nos acompaña, y que este está conectado al alma de la persona, es casi lo mismo que la magia, ya que esta en cada persona es especial y única, lo mismo pasa con ese espíritu animal ya que comparte características y personalidad con la persona en sí, se podría decir que es la representación de nuestra naturaleza más pura, en el libro lo llamaban "animal totémico"._

_Entonces, quieres decir que ese libro hablaba de cómo transformarte en tu animal totémico, eso no sería lo mismo que Rubí hace cada luna llena? – _vaya eso sí que es interesante.

_Si y no, en el caso de Rubí, su habilidad de transformarse en lobo, es algo que lo lleva en la sangre, una habilidad con la que nació, así por decirlo, a comparación de ella, los otros que intentaron transformarse en su animal totémico, lo hacían mediante magia, hechizos, era algo así por decir, forzado, aunque el principio de este hechizo está basado en la trasformación de híbridos como Rubí. Pero aunque lo oigas así de fácil, no lo era, pues según el libro, por más intentos que se hacían, los hechizos no funcionaban correctamente, y eso era por dos problemas._

_¿Dos problemas? _

_Si, el primero es porque, como te dije antes cada uno tiene un vínculo con un animal específico, es decir que tu animal totémico no es el mismo que el mío, y en muchos casos, por no decir casi siempre, era que la persona en cuestión no conocía cual era._

_Has dicho casi siempre, es decir que hubo personas que si lo supieron, ¿cómo?_

_Eso ocurría mediante sueños o visiones, donde su animal totémico se mostraba ante ellos, pero al parecer eso no era algo que se pudiera controlar, según las notas del libro, se presentaban ante aquellos, que tenían corazón puro y que buscaban el bien y la protección de sus seres queridos. - _Mediante sueños, acaso será posible que ese león sea mí….

_¿Cuál era el otro problema?_

_Como te dije antes, estos solo se mostraban ante personajes de buen corazón, que buscaban proteger a sus personas importantes - _ Personas importantes?, es lo mismo que me dejo el León – _pero en ese tiempo, la mayoría de guerreros, y brujos, solo se movían por sus deseos egoístas, buscando guerras, muertes y poder, en verdad por lo que decía el libro aun nadie logro una transformación exitosa, aun aquellos de corazón noble, ya que estos al transformarse no lograban conectarse por completo con su animal totémico y controlar sus instintos y terminaban atacando a sus aliados_

_Es decir que nadie logro una transformación_

_En verdad si hubo alguien que lo logro, que tú conoces muy bien, y que recientemente ha regresado a StoryBrooke._ – Alguien que yo conocía

_¿Qué? De quien me estas hablan… espera acaso estás hablando_ _de …_

_Si así es, de Maléfica, ella es la única bruja, que se conoce que se puede transformar en su animal totémico, por el cual es muy famosa y al cual ya te has enfrentado._

_El Dragón, pero como, es decir, acabas de contarme que solo una persona de buen corazón podía comunicarse con su animal totémico y tal vez dominarlo, como es posible que ella lo lograra, si es una villana_.

_Según lo que me dijo Rumplestiskin, hace mucho tiempo, antes de convertirse en malvada, ella era una especie de hada guardián de los bosques, estaba muy unida a la tierra, eso le debió permitir_.

_Entonces con todo esto que me acabas de decir, capaz ese León que aparece en mis sueños, sea mi animal totémico, pero que es lo que quiere de mí._

_Eso solo tú lo podrás saber._

En ese momento me llego un mensaje de Regina avisándome de que ya era hora de su reunión con las tres reinas, así que, le di gracias a Belle y salí de ahí para encontrarme con Regina, aunque aún no terminaba de procesar toda la información, si lo que dijo Belle es cierto, ese León capaz sea mi animal totémico, y que la única persona que ha logrado controlar y transformase en su animal interior sea una de las tres Reinas de la Oscuridad, y que haya aparecido en mi sueño atacando a Regina, porque ya no me queda duda de que esa sombra era Maléfica, con mayor razón debo ir y proteger a Regina, no debo dejar que el miedo me controle, porque si esa lagartija súper desarrollada le llega a hacer algo a Regina, no se lo perdonare y nunca me lo perdonare a mí misma, menos cuando aún no le he dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella por miedo.

Llegando al punto de encuentro, observo a Regina, en su posición, y aun con todo este revoltijo de pensamientos en mi cabeza, no puedo evitar verla y pensar en lo hermosa que se ve; pasando cinco minutos el auto de Cruella aparece, pero este esta vacío, cuando de pronto veo a Maléfica que está a la par de Regina, al verla cerca de ella, hace que mi instinto despierte, mi músculos se tensen y mis sentidos estén al máximo, ambas suben al auto y es ahí cuando las sigo, a los ocho minutos después de haber arrancado se detienen enfrente de la casa de Pinocho, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta, de que la pista de la que hablaban no es otra que Pinocho, al ver a Regina bajar del auto sola, decido meterme a la casa y convencerla de detener esto, pero por desgracia, Regina tan terca con una mula, sigue con la idea de seguir adelante, prometiéndome que evitaría que le hicieran algo a Pinocho, dude pero al ver sus ojos llenos de seguridad, como toda loca enamorada no pude negarme, pensé en contarle acerca de mis sueños y lo que descubrí, pero el tiempo se acabó y Regina decidió salir de la casa, pero antes de eso, voltio a verme, dirigiéndome esa misma mirada de antes. Los minutos pasaban y el GPS del celular de Regina no se movía, me empezaba a preguntar qué pasaba, hasta que me di cuenta que ella había tirado su celular, sin saber cómo localizarla, el miedo me empezaba a llenar la mente de muchas situaciones desastrosas, hasta que una voz en mi interior me dijo:

_**Grrr ,No dejes que el miedo te controle, grrr**_

Al escuchar esa frase, pude controlarme y despejar mi mente, con el único pensamiento de encontrar a Regina y sacarla de ahí y claro salvar a Pinocho también. Así que sin ninguna pista que seguir, decidí confiar en mi instinto y que este me guiara, cuando era caza-recompensas siempre confiaba en mis instintos y ahora más que nunca lo hare, pasado un tiempo me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la torre de reloj, me baje de la camioneta buscando a Regina, esperando no haberme equivocado, fue cuando de pronto escuche un rugido y un aleteo, al mirar hacia el cielo, fue cuando la mire, Maléfica transformada en su animal totémico. Un Dragón, era igual de grande y amenazante que la última vez, de pronto unas bolas de fuego impactaron en su pecho, fue cuando pude observar a Regina lanzándole bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, claramente retando a Maléfica, y mientras iba corriendo hacia Regina, solo podía pensar en dos cosas, la primera es que no existe mujer más terca que Regina, y la segunda es que no iba a darle su merecido a esa lagartija súper desarrollada.

_¡Regina!_ – le grito, agarrando su mano y escondiéndonos detrás de una pared.

_Emma, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿cómo me encontraste?_ – me pregunta entre sorprendida y enojada.

_¡¿Como que, que hago aquí?! He venido a ayudarte, recuerdas somos compañeras, te dije que te iba a proteger y además, en serio majestad, no fue difícil encontrarte con un dragón volando encima tuyo. Me atrevo a pensar que el trabajo en encubierto no funciono, que hay de Pinocho, ¿está bien?_ – por un momento me quedo viendo a los ojos sin decir nada.

_Más bien querrás decir August _– al escuchar esto no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de sorpresa- _Gold lo convirtió para que pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas, de alguna manera me las arregle para escapar junto con él, pude encerrarlo en la biblioteca, antes de que Maléfica llegara y tu aparecieras. _

En ese momento, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y de nuevo estaba ese brillo en sus ojos, aun cuando no era el momento más indicado, no pude evitar acercarme lentamente a ella, deseando probar esos labios, que desde hace mucho deseaba, pero cuando nos separaba unos milímetros de distancia, una bola de fuego impacto en la pared en la que estábamos apoyada, mandándonos a valor en direcciones opuestas, el impacto sí que fue fuerte y al parecer Regina quedo inconsciente por la caída, Maléfica descendió en ese momento, pero antes de dirigirse hacia Regina, decidió lanzarme con su cola, he impactado en una pared, de milagro aún estaba consciente, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía un gran dolor en mis costillas y en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, el aire me faltaba, desde lejos pude ver que Regina empezaba a despertar y que Maléfica se le acercaba con la única intención de acabar con ella.

_Es una lástima querida, si hubieras escogido el bando correcto, no estarías en esta situación._

_Ja, en serio Maléfica, acaso haberte convertido en cenizas te hablando como para llegarme a extrañar_.

_Grrrr, veo que aun en una situación como esta, donde prácticamente vas a morir, no pierdes esa arrogancia tuya, eso tengo que reconocértelo, pero esto se ha acabado, adiós amiga._

Cuando veo a Maléfica preparando una bola de fuego en su boca, miro a Regina esperando, verla preparada para escapar, pero lo que encuentro, es su mirada fija en mí, con ese brillo aún más fuerte que antes y una sonrisa de disculpa, fue cuando entendí que ella no escaparía de esa, en ese momento el miedo me invadió, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho, causándome un dolor mayor al de mis heridas, quise moverme, correr hacia ella, gritar, pero no podía, por más que lo deseaba no me movía, ni siquiera respiraba, y fue cuando a mi mente me vino mis sueños, esta escena era la misma que mis sueños, pero por más que intentaba convertirme en el León como en mis sueños, por más que lo pensaba y deseaba no lo lograba, y eso provocaba que el miedo aumentara y mi mente se nublara, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, Regina seguía con la mirada fija en mí y cuando el miedo estaba por dominarme por completo, lo escuche…

_**No dejes que el miedo te controle, libérate…..libéranos y protégela, grrr, protege a lo más importante para nosotros…. demuestra nuestra naturaleza grrr.**_

Al escuchar esas palabras, mi mente se despejo y el miedo iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco, teniendo un solo pensamiento en mi mente, el de proteger a Regina, sentía que me iba invadiendo una fuerza que venía de mi interior, todo paso en un parpadeo, mi magia actuó por instinto, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder, como una sensación cálida, una nube blanca me rodeo convirtiéndome en mi animal totémico, liberando a él León, y en el momento en que Maléfica lanzaba la bola de fuego a Regina, me interpuse y rugí, tal como en mi sueño.

_**GRRROAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Teniendo detrás de mí a Regina y viendo que no estaba herida, no dude y me lance a atacar a Maléfica, ahora si le iba a enseñar, a la lagartija súper desarrollada, quien era el Rey, ambas estábamos en una pelea encarnizada, rugiendo, atacándonos con garras y dientes, en un corto momento mire a Regina, asegurándome que estuvo bien aunque tenía una cara de sorpresa, y no la culpo, si yo estuviera en su lugar tendría una expresión igual, en un descuido Maléfica me lanza hacia un costado y alza el vuelo, preparando una gran bola de fuego, fue ahí que supe que era el momento para acabar con esto, esperaría el momento indicado y esquivaría su ataque, y utilizaría los escombros que hemos provocado en la pelea, como plataforma y tomar impulso y atacarla en el aire.

Cuando lanzo su bola de fuego, en último momento la esquive y con todo la energía que tenía me impulse con los escombros y salte, alcanzándola dirigí mis fauces a su cuello, dándose cuenta de mi ataque, trato de esquivarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, logre herirla y está lanzando un rugido de dolor, callo al pavimento, desapareciendo en una nube roja. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas, fui acercándome a Regina lentamente, al estar cerca, sentí que ya no podía mantenerme en ese estado, y fui envuelta en una nube blanca, regresando a la normalidad, sintiéndome débil y adolorida caí de rodillas, Regina al verme, se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

_Emma!, estas bien? Que fue todo eso, acaso tú eras ese león, pero como, cuando aprendiste magia tan poder…._

No me importaba lo que decía, lo único que me importaba y tenía en mente era besarla, con todas mis fuerzas y así fue, la bese como si fuera por lo único que había nacido, y empecé creer que así era, porque cuando sentí que me correspondía, sentí que por esto valía la pena enfrentarme contra cualquier dragón, duende, calamar, contra cualquier villano, sentía que el León que había en mí y yo al fin estábamos completamente unidos, me sentía completa al tener a Regina. Por desgracia, cuando ya el aire nos hacía falta, nos separamos, pero aun la tenía entre mis brazos, y aunque mis heridas me dolieran hasta casi caer inconsciente, no la soltaría. Puede que Maléfica y las otras dos villanas junto con Gold, estén ahí afuera, planeando acabar con los finales felices de los demás, puede que Pinocho haya vuelto a ser August, puede que mis padres sigan escondiéndome cosas, pero todo eso no me importaba, no mientras tuviera a Regina y a Henry conmigo, y los protegería a ellos con garras y dientes, porque esa es mi naturaleza…nuestra naturaleza, la de superar los miedos y los obstáculos para poder proteger a lo más importante para nosotros, nuestra familia.


End file.
